·: Tнε Pεяfεcт Mαη…
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -AU- Él era simplemente perfecto, lo tenía todo. Pero delante de ella no producía los mismo efectos como en los demás, pero sabía que ella caería en sus redes y acabaría en su cama cómo se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Ella no iba a ser la escepción a la norma.


¡**K**onichiwa! =D

Les traigo a todos una nueva historia. The perfect man, es una historia que contiene todo los elementos para una buena historia: Humor, drama, romance, misterios y mucho que mucho amor (por decirlo así xD) Me gustaría saber a quien quieren como esposa del gran empresario Uchiha Sasuke: A la víbora de Karin /Si la eligen ya explicaré toda la historia de porque se casaron/ La tierna Hinata de la cual su mejor amigo esta enamorado pero lo mantiene en secreto o La súper mujer TenTen. Ustedes deciden. ¿Quién es la esposa de Uchiha Sasuke?

**Aclaraciones: ****_Naruto_**No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de _Masashi Kishamoto-sama_. Pero Sasukito y Itachi son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías.

**Notas:** Sasu-Saku - Lemon

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary: ** Él era simplemente perfecto, lo tenía todo: Dinero, Familia y muchas amantes que lo excitaban. Pero delante de ella no producía los mismo efectos como en los demás, pero tenía la certeza que ella caería en sus redes ella acabaría en su cama cómo se llamaba Uchiha Sasuke. Porque Haruno Sakura no iba a ser la excepción a la norma Uchiha.

**.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
·: Tнε Pεяfεcт Mαη…**

**Capítulo 1: Sueño o realidad**

_Proyect of the:  
Miharu & Saku Chan_  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

Me levanté de golpe, mi respiración era agitada, y mi corazón palpitaba con extrema rapidez debido a la situación, me encontraba mojada por el sudor, pero no sólo era yo, la que se encontraba así, sino también la cama y las sabanas. Otra vez había tenido el mismo sueño, ese chico otra vez en mi mente había entrado y en esta ocasión se había quedado.

Primeramente este sueño se repetía cada tres días o así, cada vez se iba haciendo más frecuente, pero ahora no tiene descanso cada vez que me duermo lo vuelvo a tener, y si eso no fuera poco, tampoco me puedo sacar de la cabeza, esos ojos negros tan profundos, ese cabello negro tan rebelde y ya no hablemos de ese cuerpazo de piel blanquecina ¡Maldición, necesito ir la psicólogo! Por que sino me volveré loca... Pero lo malo del sueño es que no podía verle el rostro, siempre estaba borroso y eso me asustaba aunque cueste creerlo.

Me metí en la bañera, necesitaba un baño rápidamente para olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Me quite el pijama y fui a cumplir mi cometido, el agua corría por mi piel limpiando cada impureza de ella, me enjaboné y me pasé otra vez por el agua haciéndome olvidar aquella mañana movidita. Me sequé con la toalla, me vestí con un vestido verde con unas sandalias a juego y un bolso de un verde fuerte que entonaba bastante bien.

Y me encaminé a mi nuevo objetivo: Encontrar un espléndido trabajo donde ganar mucho dinero ¡Si señor! Por fin había acabado la carrera y ya estaba independizada eso se merecía una gran fiesta, que haría cuando tuviera algo de dinero ando algo pobre últimamente.

Llevaba toda la mañana caminando de allí y allá pero nada, no había ninguna bacante libre. Y ahora en lo único que pesaba en ese chico tan perfecto, estaba segura que ese era mi tipo de hombre, bueno de quien no, ere sensacional su perfección. La marcha de Sai al extranjero no me había hecho bien, debía llamar a alguien y desahogarme para liberarme de este infierno calvario.

Honestamente nunca había creído en la perfección, sabía perfectamente que no existía aunque mi cabeza no desistía en la idea de poder encontrarla. Caminaba sin un rumbo fijo a la vista, me encontraba encerrada en mi mente, un mundo que había creado especialmente para mí. Qué tontería, me escondía de la realidad, pero para mi desgracia siempre acababa volviendo allí, si temía todo lo que se encontraba a mi alrededor, sentía lástima de mí, que ironía ¿no creen?

- ¡Sakura!- oí que me llamaba una voz aguda, lo que pude deducir que era una mujer pero no era sólo eso sino también sabía de quien se trataba...

Miré a todos lo lados hasta que la vi, sonreí y me dirigí con pasos lentos y pausados hasta allí. Era mi mejor amiga, se llama Ino Yamanaka. Es una chica de figura esbelta, su pelo es rubio cae graciosamente en cascada sobre sus hombros, mientras sus ojos azules zafiros me miraban fijamente acusadoramente. Iba vestida con un simple vestido blanco junto unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color y como complemento un bolsito con toques dorados pero igual de blanquecino.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí? - me preguntó enfadada - Me dijiste que irías a buscar trabajo - me recordó haciéndome recordar mi propósito principal del día.

¡Maldición! Lo había olvidado completamente, había salido de casa con esa intención pero al ver que todas las empresas estaban llenas de personal me había deprimido tanto que había desfallecido en la búsqueda refugiándome en mis pensamientos y en aquel maravilloso sueño al que yo había considerado mi pesadilla hormonal. Tener sueños eróticos no es tan malo ¿no?

- Me he cansado - respondí pesadamente esperando los gritos de mi amiga se hicieran presentes.

- ¿Cómo que te has cansado? - Aquí venía el sermón de cada día - Sabía que eras tonta pero tanto, tienes veintidós años acabas de acabar la carrera de administración, tienes un futuro por delante...- pero antes que pudiera continuar la interrumpí.

- Es que a todas las empresas que he ido están hasta arriba de personal - me retracté - Y ya no sigas dándome lecciones señorita Yamanaka soy bastante mayor para saber ordenar mi vida y controlarla. – le dije con madurez esperando que mi falsa confianza en mi misma la dejara contenta pero para mi desgracia no fue así.

- Lo dudo - me dijo - Estoy pensando que eres masoquista - suspiró negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y me lo dices tú? – le pregunté burlonamente – No soy yo la que se va de fiesta y mete los cuernos al novio cuando no esta – le reclamé – Pobre Shikimaru, ¿qué habrá hecho en su vida pasada? No se lo merece es un buen chico, aunque su vagancia a veces me sobrepasa el límite de mi paciencia – dramaticé

- ¡Sakura! – me gritó a lo que yo empecé a correr sin parar – No te escaparás a parte te encontrado un trabajito que te agradara mucho – me enseño los formularios y con el temor en mi cuerpo volví hacía atrás tomando mi posición anterior.

La gente se había parado ha ver nuestra _'actuación' _Ino me había engañado lo que estaba sujetando no eran solicitudes de alguna empresa sino que era unos planfetos de una nueva hamburguesería, mi depresión al no encontrar trabajo había crecido a más no poder y encima mi amiga me había buscado trabajo en una hamburguesería, eso era demasiado para mí.

- Ino, eso no es una solicitud... – le señalé los supuestos formularios con decepción.

- Es que este es el sitio donde vamos a ir a comer hoy – me explicó con ojos brillantes – Después te llevaré a tu nuevo empleo – anunció con superioridad.

Así pasemos el resto del día, discutiendo mientras comíamos e intentábamos mantener una supuesta civilizada conversación. La hamburguesería que había elegido Ino era una nueva competencia para las demás organizaciones de comida como está. Yo la comida la encontré algo grasienta y muy aceitada para mi gusta pero Ino comía patatas sin poder parar por eso está cómo una cerda. ¡Y luego se enfurece cuando se lo digo! Si es que las verdades duelen o al menos eso dicen aunque yo no lo dudo al ver su reacción.

- Te encontré un trabajito en la compañía Uchiha – me informó – Ya sabes, que trabajan para la gente logrando salvarles de su castigo, un bufete de abogados y he logrado que te concedan una entrevista para ser la nueva secretaria de Uchiha Sasuke.

- ¿Uchiha Sasuke? – pregunté algo inquieta

- Eres una inculta en lo que se trata de hombres – suspiró resignada, bajando la mirada para luego subirla con una mirada brillante – Es considerado el chico millonario más sexy del mundo, cómo su hermano Itachi Uchiha, el mayor, los dos son simplemente magníficos – me explicó enseñándome unas revistas las que miraba más ella que yo – Yo me enamoré de Itachi la primera vez que le vi pero él esta de noviazgo con una supermodelo llamada Haru y su hermano esta casado con una tal...no se que– dijo decepcionada por ese último detalle e intentando recordar el nombre de Señora de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Tienes novio Ino – le recordé haciendo que me hinchara los mofletes - Vale ya me queda claro – le respondí sumamente agradecida - ¿Cuándo tengo la entrevista? – pregunté sonriente al ver la luz de la esperanza en mí la que no tardo en largarse de nuevo.

- Dentro de cinco minutos – me dijo mirando el reloj que traía en la muñeca derecha.

- ¿Qué? – logré articular – Adiós Ino – me despedí saliendo corriendo del recinto donde me encontraba sin preocuparme de nada más, aunque oía algún que otro grito de mi amiga del alma Ino Yamanaka.

Corría sin mirar atrás, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero seguramente poco. Me pare de golpe para levantar mi cabeza para poder ver mejor el gran rascacielos que había delante de mí por decirlo así, bueno se encontraba a diez metros al menos pero era tan alto que era imposible no verlo ni pasarlo por alto. Me quite los zapatos, flexioné las rodillas haciendo algún que otro estiramiento mientras la gente se paraba a mirarme con una mirada sorprendida y otra siniestra pero dejando eso de bando comencé a correr como si la vida se me fuera en ello.

Al final de todo llegué una media hora tarde, si es que debería haber cogido un taxi en vez de intentar ser una súper heroína. Pero no, yo era una imbecil sin cabales que iba por la vida haciendo idioteces por ella, es que no aprendía nada. Suspiré cansinamente mientras me reponía de una hora sin descanso de correr. ¡Es que era tonta de remate!

¿Dónde había quedado la sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca Haruno Sakura? Seguramente la independencia, ajuntarme tanto con Ino y esos malditos sueños eróticos con un desconocido eran la causa a mi perdida de mentalidad, me estaba volviendo loca seguro. Pero hoy era un día distinto a uno cualquiera hoy me enfrentaba a una reunión de trabajo donde me había retrasado más de media hora.

No conseguiría el trabajo, a parte parecía la basurera vestida tan verde y tan sucia. ¿Qué le íbamos hacer? No costaba nada intentarlo a parte el currículo es impecable pero la puntualidad... Para eso era un desastre.

Entré después de estar dialogando durante un periodo de tiempo decidí que por entrar no perdía nada. Así que con pasos lentos y precisos entré en el recinto. Me dirigí a recepción donde se encontraba un joven rubia de cuatro coletas alzadas.

- Bunas tardes, mi nombre es Temari ¿Qué desea? – recitó la recepcionista con altivez, me hecho una mirada rápida para seguir – No queremos ningún producto de limpieza – ante esa afirmación mi ojo derecho comenzó a tener un tic nervioso. ¿Me veían cómo la señora de la limpieza?

- No vengo a eso, vengo a una reunión de trabajo – le informé con rapidez mirando de un lado a otro.

- ¿Así? - preguntó indiscretamente – Bueno, pero es que todas las reuniones de trabajo han acabado, el tiempo a finalizado para ellas – concluyó mirándome apenada.

- Me gustaría que el Señor Uchiha me diera la oportunidad, vengo corriendo desde hace más de media hora sin parar intentando llegar aquí – le dije bastante decidida – Así que quiera o no me va a ver y a oír – agregué.

Cuando acabé de decir la última afirmación decidí hacerme camino en el pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Entré ante la mirada incrédula de la recepcionista, llamada Temari, pulse el numero veintitrés, la última planta la que deducí que sería en la que estaría el despacho de uno de los más grandes accionistas de la empresa .

Esta enfadada, rabiosa y aún más que antes acelerada. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor pude ver el gran pasillo que había ante mi vista. Lo recorrí sin ningún temor aunque iba con un paso algo rápido para mi gusto, hasta que por fin llegue a la última puerta del fondo dónde en un cartel anunciaba la persona que se encontraba en el interior: _Despacho del gran abogado Uchiha Sasuke._

Estos Uchiha tienen un orgullo patas arriba, pero ya ha llegado alguien que se lo iba bajar a parte me ganaría mi estancia allí, o eso me decía internamente, animándome. Lo primero que vi al entrar fue a alguien al que no pude ver con claridad el rostro básicamente porque lo tapaba con el diario, aunque me resultaba muy conocido. Cuando me oyó no bajo el periódico, simplemente no habló hasta unos minutos después de haber entrado.

- Así que usted, quiere el puesto de secretaria – me dijo aún sin verle el rostro aunque pude deducir que me estaba haciendo burla detrás del papel – Debería saber que la puntualidad es muy importante, al menos aquí.

- Sí, quiero el puesto – afirmé con gran confianza – También se que la puntualidad es muy importante, pero he tenido un contratiempo – le respondí eficazmente.

- Bueno esta vez se lo perdono, su currículo es el que me ha agradado más, tiene grandes expectativas aunque es buena en todo por lo que he podido leer en el informe que ha enviado – me explicó – Queda admitida cómo mi nueva secretaria, pero le informo que estará a prueba durante esta semana y si hace tiempo estará más pero por el momento creo que una semana esta bien – me comentó indiferente.

- Gracias – le agradecí – Pero al menos podría tener la amabilidad de bajar su precioso y magnifico periódico para poderle ver bien ¿no cree? – pregunté – Tengo el derecho a ver quien es mi jefe – le reproché con alegría.

Se rió de formo frívola burlándose de mí o al menos eso creí.

- Claro – accedió él indiferente a la situación.

El periódico fue bajado dejándome ver su bello rostro, se paro el tiempo para mí. Su belleza hipnotizaba, pero desde siempre mamá me decía que nada es lo que parece y como siempre que lo decía no se equivocaba.

- ¿Quiere que le traiga un vaso mientras babea? – me preguntó en tono sacástico y con una media sonrisa algo rebelde.

- No le miraba a usted – mentí descaradamente – Me he quedado mirando el gran eco que tiene como orgullo, es tan grande que no le cabe ni en la suela del zapato – le respondí olvidándome completamente que era mi nuevo jefe, no soportaba que me trataran de esa manera.

- Enhorabuena – me felicitó – Nadie aún a parte de mi estúpido hermano mayo se había atrevido a contradecirme, me agradas – me dijo mirándome con una mirada que había hecho que todos mis sentidos se pusieran en guardia – Creo que esto va a ser muy divertido y entretenido – concluyó – Pasaremos buenos momentos – me guiño el ojo derecho cosa que me repugnó un poco aunque también me agradó, pero no entendía nada ¿A que venía eso?

Me fui, no soportaba estar más ahí o me lo cargaba de un tiro. Mi jefe era tremendamente atractivo, eso no era ningún descubrimiento, pero había algo que no me gustaba en ese hombre. Debía admitir que algo me atraía a él, pero la misma atracción me alejaba. Qué tontería, eso no podía ser, mi jefe era mi jefe y las distancias debían estar puestas, pero tenía esposa así que nada que preocuparme. ¡Tenía trabajo! Y eso era la mejor noticia desde que había terminado la carera.

Cogí el teléfono móvil para llamar a la persona a la que le estaba sumamente agradecida por la ayuda.

- Cerda – saludé

- _Frentona ¡No me digas cerda!_ – me gritó en el auricular con tanta potencia que tuve que alejar el teléfono de mi oreja para que no me dejara sorda.

- ¡Te cuelgo cómo vuelvas a gritarme! – le dije en el mismo tono empleado anteriormente por ella – Y te quedas sin saber que ha pasado – le dije indiferente.

- _¡No! Va me portaré bien_ – me respondió suavemente -_ ¿Qué ha sucedido? _– preguntó interesada, podía asegurar que tenía su libretita a mano apuntando todo lo que le interesaba para luego acorralarme de paso a mi casa.

- ¡Me han dado el trabajo! – exclamé – Estás hablando con la nueva secretaria de Uchiha Sasuke – sentencié con voz de drama.

- _¡No me lo puedo creer!_ – me respondió - _¡Felicidades frentona, ya era hora de que levantarás la cabeza!_ – me felicitó con sus comentarios.

- Todo es gracias ti – agradecí

- Ya la foto que le he enviado de ti semidesnuda, no falla...- pero la interrumpí.

- ¿Cómo que una foto semidesnuda? – pregunté con un tono sombrío, con lo que puedo asegurar que con él a Ino le debió recorrer un escalofrío, porque yo enfadada era peor que una estampida de tigresas – Ino ¿me contestas, estás ahí? – me apresuré a decir.

-_ Era sólo una pequeña ayudita..yo..._-intentó pronunciar.

- Ino, ¡Mi jefe cree que soy una cualquiera ahora entiendo todos sus comentarios referidos a mí! - chillé ya explotando ante la mirada de todo el personal de la agencia – Luego te veo y de paso te mato – le dije colgando el teléfono de mala manera.

Ahora tenía un grave problema, mi jefe me creía una cualquiera con la que cree que se va arrojar a sus píes el primer día, pues lo llevaba claro Haruno Sakura NO se arrodillaba ante nadie y se lo demostraría. Pero ahora que pensaba en mi nuevo jefe, algo en mí me decía que me sonaba de algo... ¡Espera! Pelo negro, piel blanquecina, ojos profundos y cuerpo de infarto ¿De que me sonaba todo esto?

Bueno ahora eso no importaba mucho, ahora tenía que saber como presentarme ante él para el Lunes, tendría que resistirse a sus encantos y devolverle la pelota cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad. Le bajaría el gran orgullo que había levantado por su apellido, y le demostraría quien era yo y no bajaría la guardia ni en un segundo...

No caería en las redes de Uchiha Sasuke

**_Continuará..._**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hasta aquí el prólogo, espero que comentéis mucho porque sino las chinches os comerán. Sé que el primer capítulo puede resultar algo corto pero creo que es preciso en lo que se trata a la introducción de la historia. El primer capítulo es contado en primera persona ya que quiero que veáis el sentimiento que tienen cada uno de ellos, por eso algún capitulo estará contado por ellos, no sólo Sakura sino que TODOS tendrán su parte de la historia. Pero el siguiente sera ya en tercera persona.  
**

**Ahora el dilema: ¿Quién estará en el papel de Esposa de Uchiha Sasuke?**

**Karin:_ La esposa infiel._**

**Hinata: _La tierna esposa._**

**TenTen: _La mujer luchadora._**

**Espero que pronto podamos leernos, las votaciones están en marcha. Comentad dejando vuestra opinión sobre él, y decid de quien es el papel de esposa. Y no sólo eso sino también podréis elegir que salgan vuestras parejas preferidas.**

**Bueno creo que he dicho todo...**

**Ahora sólo faltan vuestros comentarios.**

**_Con reviews llenos, corazón contento ^^. _**

**_Hasta la próxima lectores._**


End file.
